


The One that was the First

by orphan_account



Series: Snippets of Domestic Life [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: ...But he feels bad about it, Crack, Gen, Steve breaks Tony's stuff, Steve is a mass of uncoordinated army muscle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony's just trying to mess with metal in his workshop, Steve breaks things but at least feels bad about it, and Tony decides Steve is kind of a stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One that was the First

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write fic...and this is, you know, it (yay!). Snippets of Domestic Life will be, I am happy to say, posted COMPLETELY out of order... and I like it that way (lol). Hopefully you will find them cute, super sweet, occasionally angst-y, and containing enough fluff to wrap yourself up in on a cold winter evening. 
> 
> ((But this one is technically the first!!))
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think! :D

“I made you some coffee.”

Tony poked his head out from under the large metal object he’d currently been working on, gazing up at The Avengers’ resident super-solder, All-American, Brooklyn-breed hero. Of course he’d made him coffee. 

But…the question was—why? 

He watched Steve shuffle a bit, looking at his feet, worrying the sides of the mug in his hands, and suddenly Tony realized this coffee was a peace offering…for something. Captain America had no poker face to speak of whatsoever, and right now—his face, his whole damn posture, was screaming ‘guilty’. 

“Tony, I may ha—“

Tony leveled the good Captain with a glare, “What did you do?”

Steve had the decency to look sheepish. 

“I may have broken the coffee machine.”

Tony stared at Steve.

Steve stared at Tony.

“And by ‘may have’ I mean that I did.”

Tony continued to stare at Steve.

“I just wanted a good cup’a joe! I didn’t know I was going to be initiating an act of war when I pressed the start button!” Captain America began to pace back and forth. 

Tony, chuckling to himself, proceeded to watch Captain Steven Rogers of the United States Military gear up for a Class-A rant-- about a coffee machine.

“Tony, that machine has more bells and whistles than—“

“Had,” Tony interrupted, “had. You said you broke it. It no longer has anything—it ceases to live.”

Steve sighed, “It never lived, Tony. It was a coffee maker.”

Pulling himself out from under his current workspace, Tony grabbed a towel and began to wipe off his hands, “I built it, Cap,” he said offhandedly, “I created it, I breathed life into it—and you, you mass of uncoordinated army muscle, you killed it.”

Steve no longer looked ashamed; in fact, he looked downright irritated.

“Tony, it was a coffee machine. I will not stand here and watch you mourn one of the few basic, non-sentient machines that reside in your house.”

Tony smiled, “And now I will proceed to act out the first stage of grief—denial.”

Steve ran his palm over his face, and Tony took the opportunity to bounce in front of him, placing both his hands upon Steve’s shoulders.

“Steve,” Tony said in mock-seriousness, “Steve, you did not break my coffee machine. You couldn’t have broken my coffee machine. My coffee machine is going to be fine.”

Tony watched as Steve’s eyes popped open; the glare that emanated from them was quite impressive.

“Tony, enough. Here,” Tony looked down and suddenly a steaming hot cup of coffee was in his hands, “I felt bad, so I came down here to give you the last cup. Just drink it.”

Tony stared at the cup of coffee.

“Just drink it.”

Tony looked up from the coffee to watch Steve’s retreating form, and blurted, “This is probably crap, Steve. I know what you people drank in the army—it was swill, Steve. Swill! It was an affront to all coffee beans everywhere. During the war, coffee beans created the RTBAB—Resistance To Be Army Brewed.”

That, at least, earned Tony a slight chuckle.

Steve stopped his retreat long enough to smile and throw over his shoulder, “Drink the coffee, Tony.”

“This coffee isn’t Stark appro—“

“Three packets of sugar, a dash of cinnamon, and some Hazelnut half and half. And it’s that Hawaiian Kona you’re always raving about.”

Tony stared at Steve.

Steve smiled, “Enjoy your coffee, Stark.”

Steve exited the lab, and Tony was left with his allegedly perfect cup of coffee resting in his hands. He thought for a moment, shrugged, and then slowly raised the mug to his lips…

Damn. That was good coffee. 

 

Seven minutes, and a delicious cup of coffee, later, Tony Stark threw down his wrench and glared at the ceiling. 

“That bastard had been planning on drinking my Kona!”

He smacked his mouth together, his tongue catching the last bits of cinnamon lingering on his lips.

“A thief AND a stalker.”


End file.
